


But My Body! My Body! Is Tellin Me Yeah-Hess!

by FlawedVictori



Series: Tumblr Prompts [29]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Half-Sibling Incest, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team RWBY has been together for a while now, and they all love each other deeply.</p>
<p>Ruby thinks it's about time Yang shows it, but Yang is a bit hesitant to kiss her, for obvious reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But My Body! My Body! Is Tellin Me Yeah-Hess!

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for my writing stream. I blame the plot and the title on the viewers.
> 
> If you're interested in when my next stream is, keep an eye on my Tumblr, I tend to have one nearly every day.
> 
> Proper mood music-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DRuIJzTzBCw

"If you so much as think about it..." Yang hissed, taking a step back.

Ruby took another step forward. "Yang, come on. We're all adults, we can be honest with ourselves."

Blake nodded from her position on the bed, not trying to hide her grin at watching Yang retreat from her sister. "You guys have been naked in bed together. We've showered together. I mean, you were halfway through fi-"

Her mouth fell open as Yang stubbornly crammed her hands over her ears. "That was an accident! I thought she was Weiss!"

"Of course you did." Blake said, rolling her eyes.

"We're getting off track. It's just a kiss, Yang. Why are you so against it?" Ruby tilted her head to the side, giving Yang her best puppy eyes.

Yang turned to face the wall. "Look, it's just... wrong! I basically raised you, I don't want to do... anything like that!"

Ruby stomped her foot. "You need to quit looking at it that way! You love me, right?"

"Of course, but..." Yang looked around, desperately searching for a way out of the conversation.

Her eyes fell on their other girlfriend, who'd been remarkably quiet the whole time.

"Weiss! You get me, right? I love Ruby, but I just don't think it'd be right for me to kiss her or anything. Right?"

Weiss sighed. "Sorry, Yang... But I think they're right. If you love Ruby, and you really have no problems being in a relationship with her... with _all_ of us... I think you should show it. You certainly don't mind kissing me or Blake."

Yang swallowed as Ruby took another step forwards, feeling her back meet the wall. "But.. I mean..."

Ruby took the final step, keeping herself just barely outside of Yang's personal space.

"I won't make you... but it would mean a lot to me if you did."

She gazed into Yang's eyes, her lips parted slightly.

Yang licked her lips, her eyes flicking between Ruby's lips and the watchful eyes of Blake and Weiss. "You guys...Could you look away, please? I'm not sure if I can... I mean..." Her lips trembled.

Blake obediently put her nose in her book. After a moment of Yang and Ruby staring Weiss down, Blake reached over and pulled her face into her neck. "Don't worry, we won't look."

Yang took a deep breath, and stepped towards Ruby, looking down at her. "I... uh..." She closed her eyes. "You can kiss me."

Ruby reached up and grabbed the back of Yang's neck, pulling gently.

Yang moved downward obediently, and Ruby tilted her head up.

For a moment, the only sound in the room is their breathing as they stare into each other's eyes, and then Yang closes the distance.

Her first thought is that Ruby is a surprisingly good kisser.

Her next is wondering how someone can taste so sweet and yet so spicy at the same time.

She whimpers into the kiss as Ruby's tongue slips into her mouth, and her lips curl into a grin.

Ruby's hand slips under her shirt, and she pulls back, gasping.

Ruby just grins at her. "Something wrong?"

Yang shivers, taking a step back and bumping into the wall. "Cold. Your hands, they're cold."

Ruby raises an eyebrow at the flushed tone of Yang's skin, but says nothing, instead walking back to the bed and laying down on Blake's free side.

She starts relieving the two of their clothing, and after a few moments of stunned silence, Yang joins them.

 


End file.
